This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Pumps enable the flow of a fluid through various mechanical systems, such as turbomachinery. Turbomachinery may include pumps, turbines, and compressors. The pump may enable lubrication, cooling and/or sealing of the turbomachinery, thus increasing the operational life and efficiency of the turbomachinery. For example, heat generated by the turbomachinery may be transferred to a fluid and then transferred to a cooling medium. Likewise, the fluid may lubricate various mechanical components of the turbomachinery, decreasing friction between the components. Unfortunately, the pump may take valuable space, increasing the footprint of the turbomachinery.